Legacy
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: Adam gets some news that will change his and Abbie's life forever. I was going to wait to upload this story until it was finished, but I decided to upload what I have in the mean time.
1. Chapter 1

-Part 1-

"Abbie, where have you been all day?" Adam asked, getting up from the chair and walking over to his wife as she walked in the door.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to worry you. I just had something I had to take care of, and..." Abbie stopped talking as she looked around the room, noticing that the house seemed empty.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Pa and Joe had to go into town for a little while and Hoss and Sarah went fishing. I'm pretty sure Hop Sing is around somewhere." Adam said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Now what was it you were saying?"

"Oh, right. I had something I had to take care of. I... had to see the doctor." Abbie said.

"The doctor? Are you sick?" Adam asked, looking her in the eyes.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Abbie said.

"Well, are you going to tell me what is is?" Adam asked. He was both confused and anxious to find out what she could possibly be talking about. A small smile crossed her face.

"Adam, I just found out, you're going to be a father." she said. Adam stared at her for a moment, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Abbie, do you mean you're..." he said, smiling. She nodded.

"Yes, Adam. I'm carrying your child." she said. Adam took her into his arms, hugging her. She smiled as she hugged him back.

"I can't believe this." he said, "Wait until we tell pa and the others." He stumbled backwards slightly, grabbing the table. Abbie chuckled. Most of the time, Adam didn't show much emotion, but this was one of the rare times he did. Hop Sing came running out of the kitchen.

"What all the noise in here, Mister Adam? Why always yelling! Yell, yell, yell, yell! Too much noise always." he said.

"Hop Sing, I just found out Abbie is going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father." Adam said, smiling proudly and putting his arm around Abbie.

"Baby! Enough noise around this house with just you people!" Hop Sing said, throwing his arms in the air, mumbling in Chinese as he walked back to the kitchen. Adam and Abbie just stood there, laughing. Abbie always found Hop Sing to be amusing, especially when he overreacted as he often did. A few moments later, Ben and Joe walked in the door.

"Pa, Joe, we have something we want to tell you." Adam said.

"We were going to wait until everyone else got back, but, well, we decided to tell you now." Abbie said.

"Well, alright then. What is it?" Ben said.

"Abbie is going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father." Adam said, smiling.

"Adam..." Ben said, a huge smile slowly crossing his face, "Congratulations, son. And you, Abbie." Ben hugged his oldest son, then his daughter-in-law.

"You're kidding. I can't believe it! I'm going to be an uncle!" Joe said, clapping his oldest brother on the back, "Congratulations, Adam!"

"So, no one else knows yet?" Ben said.

"No one besides us and Hop Sing." Abbie said.

"Hop Sing?" Ben said.

"Well, he came in to yell at us for being too loud, as usual, and we told him what all the shouting was about." Adam said, grinning.

"Adam, this is great news." Ben said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "And, Abbie, if there's anything you need, just let one of us know."

"Thank you, Ben. I will, but only if it's something I can't get on my own." Abbie said, grinning, "I don't want anyone treating me like I'm crippled or anything. I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself." Ben laughed slightly at Abbie's usual stubbornness.

"Abbie, you should sit down. You need to rest." Adam said, taking his wife's hand and leading her over to the chair. She laughed at how overly concerned Adam was being. She sat down in the chair, though just to appease Adam.

"Adam, it's alright. I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much." she said.

"Abbie, you have to take care of yourself. Are you hungry? Have you eaten at all today?" Adam said.

"Adam, I'm fine. Will you stop fussing? I had breakfast this morning. I guess I am a little hungry, though." Abbie said.

"I'll tell Hop Sing to fix us some lunch. The others should be back soon, too." Ben said. A few moments later, through the door walked Hoss and Sarah, hand in hand.

"Well, you guys are just in time for lunch." Ben said.

"Yeah. Funny how Hoss always shows up just in time for food." Little Joe said.

"Just what are you imlpying?" Sarah said, cocking her head to one side and placing a hand on her hip. Sarah was usually easy going, but she could get defensive when it came to Hoss.

"Hoss, your brother and Abbie have something they'd like to say." Ben said.

"Of course. We're sorry for being so inconsiderate." Sarah apologized.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Hoss asked.

"Abbie is going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father." Adam said, putting his arm around Abbie.

"Oh my goodness!" Sarah said, smiling, "That's so wonderful. I'm so happy for both of you. Congratulations." She hugged Abbie, then, Adam.

"Well, I'll be... If that ain't just the darndest thing! Congratulations, Adam!" Hoss said, clapping his older brother on the back, "Congratulations to you, too, Miss Abbie. If you need anythin', just let me know."

"Thanks, Hoss. I will." she said.

"I'll tell Hop Sing to fix us some lunch." Ben said before leaving the room.

The next morning, Adam awoke to find that Abbie was not laying next to him. He sat up, looking around frantically to find Abbie sitting on the edge of the bed with a hand on her stomach. He moved over next to her, placing a hand on her back.

"Abbie, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright, Adam. I just felt... sick." she said, "I think I'm alright now." she said. She managed a smile as she lay back down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Adam asked as he lay next to her.

"I'm fine." she said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Adam said.

"You'll be an amazing father, Adam. You were raised by a great father." Abbie said, smiling at him, "But, I know what you mean. It's still hard for me to see myself as a mother. I guess I'd better get used to it."


	2. Chapter 2

-Part 2-

A few months later, the girls were standing outside, leaning on the fence, watching as the boys took turns breaking some horses in. Ben was in Viginia City running some errands.

"Do you ever feel sorry for the horses?" Sarah wondered.

"Not usually. I don't think they're being hurt any, just thoroughtly annoyed until they cooperate." Abbie said, smiling. Sarah smiled.

"That's a strange way of looking at it. But, I guess you're right." she said, almost laughing. Then, her expression turned serious.

"Then, do you ever worry about Adam?" she asked.

"About Adam?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah. Do you worry about something happening to him. I worry about Hoss a lot." Sarah said.

"Well, I think Hoss is more than capable of taking care of himself. But, I know what you mean. Of course I worry about Adam. Almost everything he does is dangerous. But, Adam can take care of himself in most situations. I have to trust that he'll be alright." Abbie said, "Besides, sometimes I worry more about Little Joe with the crazy situations he gets himself into."

"Yeah. I think you're right about that." Sarah said, "Truly, I'm surprised Little Joe doesn't get hurt more often." The girls laughed. All of a sudden, Abbie felt lightheaded.

"Abbie. Abbie? Are you alright?" Sarah said.

"I... I don't..." she started to say before she started to lose her balance. She reached to grab the fence, but just missed.

"Abbie!" Sarah yelled as Abbie fell to the ground. Sarah tried shaking her awake and saying her name a few more times. When Abbie didn't wake up, Sarah yelled for Adam.

"Adam!" she yelled. Adam heard the yelling and came running, followed by Hoss and Little Joe.

"What happened?" Adam asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Sarah, what happened to Abbie?" Hoss asked.

"She fainted. She just fainted. She was fine just a minute ago." Sarah said.

"Abbie." Adam said, touching her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. Adam picked her up, taken slightly off guard at first by the slight added weight, and carried her inside.

"Hoss, go into town and get the doctor." Adam said.

"You bet, Adam." Hoss answered and hurried off to get his horse. Adam carried Abbie up the stairs to their room and gently layed her down on the bed. After a while Hoss came back from Virginia City with the doctor. Ben was also with them.

"Adam, what's this about something happening to Abbie?" Ben asked.

"She was outside with Sarah and she fainted." Adam answered. The doctor examined her and came to a conclusion.

"She should be alright. She's just exhausted. Probably the heat. She just got too much sun, just worked herself too hard." the doctor told them, "She just needs some rest, is all. She's awake if you want to go see her."

"Thank you, doctor." Ben said. Adam walked into the room.

"Abbie." he said, sighing as he sat down on the bed.

"I know, I know. I need to be more careful. I'm sorry, Adam. Sometimes I forget that it's not just about me anymore." she said.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" he said, "Just try to take it easy from now on, alright."

"I will. I'll do everything I can for our baby. I'll be a good mother. I promise." she said, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"I know you will. That's all I can ask." Adam said, smiling as he placed his hand on top of hers. At three months now, she was starting to show, just a little, her abdomen a small, firm bump. You could feel the difference when you placed your hand on it. Ben, Hoss, Sarah and Joe walked into the room.

"Glad to see you're alright, Abbie." Ben said.

"Thank you, Ben." Abbie said.

"You had us mighty worried there, Miss Abbie." Hoss said.

"I know. I'm sorry." she said.

"There's no need to apologize." Sarah said, smiling, "You just shouldn't work yourself so hard. You have to take care of yourself."

"I know. I will." Abbie said.

"If you need anything, let me know." Ben said.

"Thank you." she said. Ben, Hoss, Sarah, and Joe left the room.

"Get some rest, Abbie." Adam said. He bent over and kissed her before leaving the room.

"I will." she said, smiling as she closed her eyes and got some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3-

One night, about four months later, Adam and Abbie were sitting on the couch in the living room. Adam was strumming on his guitar and Abbie was sitting beside him. Ben and Joe had gone into town on business, Sarah was in her room reading a book, and Hoss was outside in the barn. Abbie smiled as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"The baby must really like your guitar playing. It seems like it's the most active when you're playing your guitar." she said. Adam smiled.

"It takes after it's mother in that sense." he said. It was true. Abbie loved listening to Adam play his guitar.

"Well, maybe it will take after you and be able to play the guitar." Abbie said. Adam laughed slightly.

"Maybe." he said, placing a hand on her abdomen. When he did, the baby moved. They both smiled. Abbie was sure she would never get used to that feeling, of a living person moving inside of her. It was then that Sarah came down the stairs.

"I hate to interrupt your guitar session." she said, smiling. Abbie laughed.

"You're alright. I was thinking about heading to bed soon, anyway." she said. Sarah smiled at her.

"I'm sure you're probably tired." she said.

"Yeah." she said, standing and walking over to the stairs, "I need to rest up. In a couple of months, I'll be bringing this baby into the world."

"Speaking of which, have you two decided on a name yet?" Sarah asked.

"We talked about it for a while yesterday. We have a few ideas." Abbie said.

"Really? What are they?" Sarah asked.

"Well, if we told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now, would it? And, where's the fun in that?" Abbie said, grinning.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair." Sarah said, laughing.

"Goodnight, Sarah." Abbie said before heading up the stairs. Sarah just shook her head and Adam just laughed.

"She's right, though. Telling you would ruin the surprise." Adam said, standing and heading over to the stairs.

"You're not going to tell me, either? You're both horrible." Sarah said, though she did have a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Sarah." Adam said before following Abbie up the stairs. Sarah just smiled and shook her head.


End file.
